ᴛᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴏᴢᴄᴏ
by cono91
Summary: Su existencia no es más que una aberración para el creador. Debe cazar y aniquilar a su propia raza para alcanzar la redención, guiado solo por su alma fragmentada, escondida en sombras y neblina. Lo que ella representa en su vida lo es todo, y está prohibida. ONE SHOT. [Ficker secreto]


The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re-publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS.

One shot participante del reto: FICKER SECRETO.

—:—

One shot

 **[ TE CONOZCO ]**

—:—

Génesis 6:1-4

 _ **6**_ _Aconteció que cuando comenzaron los hombres a multiplicarse sobre la faz de la tierra y les nacieron hijas,_ _ **2**_ _al ver los hijos de Dios que las hijas de los hombres eran hermosas, tomaron para sí mujeres, escogiendo entre todas._ _ **3**_ _Entonces dijo Jehová: «No contenderá mi espíritu con el hombre para siempre, porque ciertamente él es carne; pero vivirá ciento veinte años.»_

 _ **4**_ _Había gigantes en la tierra en aquellos días, y también después que se llegaron los hijos de Dios a las hijas de los hombres y les engendraron hijos. Éstos fueron los hombres valientes que desde la antigüedad alcanzaron renombre._

—:—

Y HaShem castigó a la descendencia de sus hijos infieles al proclamar que entre ellos se matasen, para extinguir su propia raza y alcanzar su gracia y el perdón a la rebeldía de su naturaleza.

Les arrancó el alma y la ocultó en sombras y neblina que nacería a causa del primer pecado cometido, sirviéndoles de conciencia ante sus actos malvados. Fue proclamado que jamás las conocerían, pero condenados estarían a escucharlas siempre, susurrando el bien en sus oídos y advirtiéndoles del mal. En ocasiones, cuando el bien se multiplica en sus acciones, son capaces de verlas con el rabillo del ojo danzar con el viento, cantando angelicales melodías y reconfortando sus pesares. La humanidad de sus madres les heredó la capacidad de vivir sentimientos, obligándolos a tener todo tipo de emociones y deseos intensificados. Pero HaShem es todopoderoso y misterioso. En su infinita bondad, concedió redención a quien aceptara su amor y suplicara arrepentimiento, sirviendo fielmente sus leyes. La promesa del lugar, junto a él en los cielos, que sus padres repudiaron es la mayor recompensa, y la dicha de obtener su alma de nuevo.

Pero han de saber, nephilim y todas las criaturas creadas fuera de los planes de HaShem, que al séptimo día de reposo él cerrará sus ojos, otorgará descanso de sus deberes a todas las criaturas de su creación, y a ustedes les concederá la imagen no maldita de su ser. Bajarán como humanos a la tierra y se mezclarán entre sí. Sus almas dejarán la neblina y tomarán un cuerpo físico que será visible y palpable ante sus ojos y tacto, para obrar con bien y sumar redención. Aquellos que repudien su amor y bondad al cometer injurias y pecado, al finalizar el séptimo día, se unirán a sus progenitores y HaShem recogerá las almas abandonadas para acabar con ellas.

Y prohibido está tomar como mujer a las almas físicas para mancillarlas en pecado, pues HaShem encuentra aberrante tal profanación. Solo serán uno en los cielos, ante su ojos y bendición.

Escrito está.

—:—

Sigiloso mantuvo la mirada en su objetivo mientras sacaba una _flecha errante_ del carcaj y la colocaba en el arco, preparándose para tirar. Respiró profundamente y enfocó la punta de la flecha en el punto exacto, hasta que percibió la suave melodía que hacía mucho tiempo lo había abandonado.

 _No ahora…_ —pidió, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado por la excitación que le causó saber que ella estaba de vuelta.

Observó a su víctima, un pequeño e indefenso nephilim sin madurar, y sin el impenetrable escudo protector, correteaba por la pradera, cazando grillos y jugando con el pastizal. Su cabello rubio brillaba como el sol, sus ojos azules y profundos lucían puros, su rostro era angelical y sus suaves carcajadas enternecían levemente su podrido ser. Él ya no recordaba cómo fue cuando tuvo esa edad, había olvidado cuál era su apariencia, pero tuvo una leve idea al ver la inocente hermosura de aquel pequeño.

 _《_ _No lo hagas_ _》_ —la voz suplicó. Algo extraño se removió en ella, y él lo sintió, pero eligió ignorarlo y estiró un poco más el arco.

—Cállate. —susurró en respuesta a la voz que habló en su cabeza. Desvió la mirada de su objetivo y miró a su alrededor, buscándola. No vio ningún indicio de su neblina y realmente no se sorprendió. Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado de que ella estuviese de vuelta, aunque lamentó que lo hiciera en tan mal momento.

 _《_ _Solo es un pequeño_ _》_

—Dije que te calles.

 _《_ _No veo su neblina, ella no ha nacido … ¡Es puro!_ _》_

—Mucho mejor. Es débil, no está desarrollado. —regresó su atención al pequeño, extendió el tiro del arco y fijó nuevamente su puntería. — _No sufre por sentir que le falta algo…_ —pensó.

A lo lejos escuchó un suave grito y reconoció el idioma humano en voz de una mujer.

—¡Boomer, mi niño! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?! —Al levantar la mirada, vio a una hermosa mujer correr entre el pastizal, buscando desesperadamente por todo el lugar.

 _《_ _Brick, ella es su madre…_ _》_

Él no recordaba a la suya, su apariencia o su nombre. Llevaba tantos eones de servicio que ya ni recordaba cuál era su propia edad, y de no ser por su alma separada que aún lo sorprendía al regresar a él, y tratar de llevarlo de vuelta al buen camino, no recordaría ni su nombre.

Dentro de él, permitió que el temblor de su mano tuviese el control y soltó el arco, arrojando la preciada y mortal flecha sin la fuerza y dirección adecuada. La flecha se encajó en el tronco de un árbol que rodeaba el límite del terreno boscoso, muy lejos de su objetivo. Derrotado, relajó los músculos y bajó el arco. Observó a la mujer llegar con el niño y abrazarlo tan amorosamente, reactivando el escudo que les impedía ser tocados.

El amor era algo que no comprendía.

De inmediato la imagen le causó celos. No recordaba si su madre lo amó, o si fue abandonado como la mayoría de las humanas habían hecho al descubrir que habían sido engañadas por ángeles caídos que les engendraron monstruos.

Mientras vio al pequeño alejarse, tomado de la mano por su madre para volver al pueblo, se dejó dominar por el odio y el rencor. Buscó un poco de su neblina, o sombra, cualquier cosa que le indicara la dirección que ella había elegido, pero no encontró nada, entonces rugió.

—¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡TU MALDITA CULPA!

…

El tiempo se estaba acabando, el séptimo día de HaShem estaba tan cercano que casi podía palparlo con la punta de sus dedos. Se podía sentir en el aire y, ciertamente, todos sus iguales estaban tan desesperados por su llegada que no se hablaba de otra cosa. Sería la tercera vez que viviría el séptimo día, y esta vez podría bajar a la tierra pues era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el cambio. Necesitaba desesperadamente culminar con su tarea para unirse al descanso, junto al creador. Llevaba eones de servicio, había ensuciado su alma tantas veces que se condenó sin saberlo, pero había puesto un gran esfuerzo para purificarse y ser merecedor de su bendición. Ahora estaba a 3 almas condenadas para alcanzar lo que pocos habían logrado obtener.

3 nephilim menos y sería libre.

Libre del pecado que nunca cometió. Libre de la impureza que su padre esparció sobre la gracia del creador. Libre de todo lo que era. Libre de los impulsos que, en cada ocasión, reclamaban su participación a pecar con mayor fuerza. Era un nephilim, había sido creado como una expresión de repulsión a lo que HaShem dijo, y sin ser el responsable, también debía pagar eternamente por todo el daño que su raza causó.

Estaba seguro de que su madre lo había abandonado, condenándolo a temprana edad a correr por su vida pues, al igual que él cazaba a los de su especie, también lo intentaron con él. Sin su madre a su lado, no tenía amor que lo protegiera, el escudo que nacía con él no se activaba, haciéndolo una presa ridículamente fácil de cazar. De no ser por el constante consejo de su neblina hubiese muerto rápidamente. La primera vez que la escuchó, se supo loco, hasta que una vieja anciana le explicó lo que ocurría con él, y qué era. Desconocía todo lo que su padre había ocasionado, pero cuando se encontró con otro pequeño Nephilim, cuya madre le explicó lo poco que sabía de su especie, Brick entendió que debía correr. Correr como un poseso y entrenarse para poder sobrevivir.

Y ella siempre estuvo ahí, su alma fragmentada oculta en la neblina siempre estuvo ayudándolo, aconsejándolo, susurrando aliento y salvación. Pero cuando su cuerpo y mente reaccionó al estímulo visual que las humanas eran, ella decidió no volver a hablarle. La primera vez que pecó de gravedad y comprendió que ella no volvería, le lloró. Pertenecía a un mundo oscuro, lleno de traiciones, odio, pecados, y nadie era amigo de nadie. Desesperado por tenerla de vuelta, le suplicó perdón por cualquier pecado que hubiese cometido, entonces ella le susurró.

 _《_ _Sé lo que ocultas en tu corazón, deseas a las humanas como tu padre las deseó…_ _》_ —Después de eso, volvió a callar. No pudo refutarle eso pues era imposible engañarla. Ella sabía todo de él, hasta sus más oscuros anhelos.

Las mujeres humanas siempre serían un enorme misterio para él, para todos los de su condición. Eran frágiles, bobamente frágiles, pero habilidosas y bellas. Condenadamente hermosas.

Cuando tenía oportunidad de ver a una, siempre se paralizaba. Su belleza era sumamente distractora y no podía despegar los ojos de ellas. En ocasiones, justificaba a su padre al abandonar los cielos y poseer a las hijas de HaShem pues era imposible resistirse a la belleza humana. Pero había resistido la tentación, no había poseído a ninguna hija de HaShem, aunque eso no significaba que no las deseara cada vez más.

…

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando la razón por la que ella siempre se marchaba y lo abandonaba por largo tiempo, no notó la neblina que comenzó a formarse detrás de él.

 _《_ _Hiciste lo correcto_ _, Brick…》_

Se acomodó el arco en la espalda, observó la flecha errante perdida volver al carcaj, luego lo cerró. Estiró un poco el cuello y dio la vuelta para irse de ahí. Se debatió por un largo rato qué responderle, pero al final tomó lo que más había deseado saber.

—¿Dónde has estado en todo este tiempo? —la reprendió— ¿Y por qué decidiste aparecer justo en este instante?

Pero no hubo respuesta, ya sabía que no la tendría.

Llevaba años sin escucharla, ella había guardado silencio cuando él comenzó a pecar. La voz de su neblina había notado su interés en las humanas y reprendió sus sucios pensamientos, él no puso mucho esfuerzo por demostrar arrepentimiento. De igual forma, era un nefilim. Un gigante de fuego asquerosamente horrible que lucía más como un demonio deforme que como un gigante "normal". Ni siquiera una humana ciega y de baja belleza se fijaría en él. Nadie lo haría. Para él era estúpido que ella lo reprendiese por desear el cuerpo de una humana, cuando era muy claro que jamás tendría una.

Abandonó el lugar a pasos lentos. Dándole un vago adiós a sus esperanzas de obtener el perdón antes del día de HaShem pues los nephilim que habían sobrevivido ya eran casi invencibles, como él, los más jóvenes tenían protección o habían aprendido a ocultarse muy bien, justo como él hiso. Su último objetivo le había tomado más de medio siglo hallarlo, el anterior había tomado el triple de ese tiempo cazarlo. Sus esperanzas de llegar a la meta eran ridículamente nulas en ese punto. Solo le quedaba la espera.

Milenios de espera.

 _Estuve tan cerca…_ —se lamentó. Realmente creyó que lo lograría. Había puesto mucho empeño, se olvidó de todo y se esforzó para cazar a cada nephilim del que escuchase. Ahora todo su esfuerzo estaba perdido.

Con 3 flechas errantes en el carcaj, y casi nada de tiempo, no podría cumplir su meta.

 _《_ _Aún estás a tiempo, Brick._ _》_

—No quiero escucharte, esto es tu culpa.

 _《_ _No te sientes así, permitiste que la flecha se desviara._ _》_

—No quiero oírte. ¡Vete!... Lárgate, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo —gruñó y resopló. Una ráfaga de fuego salió de su boca y no prestó atención a los árboles que se incendiaron debajo de él.

 _《_ _Era solo un indefenso niño. Hiciste bien, debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo._ _》_

Pero se negó a replicar porque sabía que tenía razón y odiaba saberse en desventaja.

Al llegar a su cueva, dejó el carcaj y el arco en la parte más oculta del lugar, junto a una gran hacha, un costal lleno de sogas y algunos viejo harapos. Al otro extremo tenía leña, una pileta semi llena de agua hecha de troncos que había colocado justo debajo de una potente gotera. Después de eso, no tenía nada más.

Agotado, se sentó en el húmedo suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, hasta que de nuevo escuchó _esa_ melodía, mezclándose con el viento. Abrió los ojos, levemente esperanzado de verla un poco, pero ni siquiera un poco de neblina se asomó. Ella estaba danzando. No podía verla, pero la imaginaba hacerlo. En su mente, ella lucía como una pequeña e inocente criatura infantil, eso le agradaba, lo hacía feliz.

El tiempo que llevaban juntos era tan largo que se conocían de maneras poco fáciles de explicar.

Cuando eran pequeños, a los pocos días de su nacimiento, le preguntó su nombre, ella le respondió que no tenía uno, y que, dado que era la parte más pura de él, se llamaba igual que él, pero a Brick no le agradó. No sentía que la voz fuese la de un niño rencoroso y triste, ella siempre sonaba alegre, optimista y muy amorosa. Algunos años después, le pidió que encontrase un nombre para sí misma, pero ella respondió que jamás podría nombrarse como una sola cosa, pues era todo de él.

 _《_ _Sigue siendo así, Brick…_ _》_ —ella susurró a su oído, tarareando una nueva melodía para hacerlo dormir— _《_ _Aunque no me escuches, aquí estoy. Siempre._ _》_

—¿Por qué te vas?

 _《_ _Porque te niegas a escucharme_ _.》_

—No entiendes mi naturaleza.

 _《_ _Lo hago, soy parte de ti, pero no justifico tus acciones cuando eres un ser racional._ _》_

—Soy un monstruo.

 _《_ _Jamás me he considerado así, tu no lo eres para mí._ _》_

—… Vete, —cerró los ojos— quiero dormir.

Ella obedeció. Brick prefirió concentrarse en la suave melodía hasta que sintió la pesadez apoderándose de sus parpados.

En lo más profundo de su sueño escuchó el desgarrador grito que ella manifestó. Cuando abrió los ojos, Brick se encontró siendo arrastrado salvajemente por el aleteo descontrolado de una de sus alas que logró romper la soga que la mantenía prisionera, causando que fragmentos de rocas y tierra le cayeran encima. A como pudo, logró sostenerse de una estalagmita, pero fue inevitable que en el proceso se arrancara involuntariamente algunas garras y obtuviese golpes y profundos raspones. Le tomó varios minutos sostener su rebelde ala, arrancó con mucho dolor algunas de las plumas primarias para debilitarla lo suficiente como para poder amarrarla, tomó un nuevo trozo de soga y la inmovilizó.

Agotado, quiso tomar un poco de agua de la pileta, pero la encontró llena de tierra. Maldijo y gruñó, pero al final decidió tirarla. Adolorido, salió de la cueva, decidido a ir hacia el pequeño ojo de agua que se encontraba en la falda de la montaña y emprendió el camino. Se le hiso extraño no escucharla, pero ya no intentó encontrar una explicación razonable pues ella siempre era misteriosa.

Cuando llegó al borde del pequeño ojo, dudó.

La razón por la que prefería mil veces el agua que se filtraba en su cueva era porque de ahí nunca podía ver su reflejo, tomarla directamente del pequeño ojo significaba poder ver lo que era y eso siempre lo incomodaba. Evitaba a toda costa mirar su aspecto, pero ya había bajado, y tenía sed. Algo indeciso, se acercó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Era aún más grotesco de lo que recordaba.

Sus orejas puntiagudas estaban cubiertas de pelos negros y gruesos. Su nariz y boca había desaparecido, ahora tenía un hocico con colmillos negros y retorcidos. Sus rojizos y enfermos ojos parecían dos brazas a fuego vivo, el contorno de estos era de un color grisáceo y lleno de verrugas, provocando que luzcan hundidos. Sus cuernos rojos se retorcían dolorosamente a la vista hacia el cielo. Dado que mantenía sus alas atadas, parecía tener la sombra de muerte justo detrás de él. Y de los poros de su piel expulsaba pus pestilente y putrefacta.

Tenía una pierna más larga que otra y cojeaba al caminar. Vestía arrapos alrededor de lo que debía ser su cintura solo para cubrir su masculina y enorme vergüenza, pero el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía expuesto, demostrando aún más cuan horrible era pues sus músculos tenían forma de tumores abultados. Su cabello estaba tan largo, sucio, enmarañado y grueso, que procuraba mantenerlo trenzado para que no le estorbara, y ya ni siquiera se distinguía el tono. Lo recordaba del color del atardecer, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Levantó la mirada al cielo y en su mente formuló la misma pregunta que se había hecho desde el primer momento que tuvo conciencia.

 _¿Por qué?_ —Pero como siempre, nadie respondió.

Cansado, regresó la mirada hacia el agua, con su mano lastimada dio un manotazo para remover el agua y no mirar más su reflejo, y se dedicó a limpiar las heridas. Al notar que la sangre se iba y la suciedad también se estaba aflojando, comenzó a tallar más y más por su brazo. Al ver su piel, reconoció que no lucía tan mal como la gruesa capa de mugre que mantenía por todo el cuerpo.

Los nephilims no se bañaban a menudo pues su olor natural era profundo y fácilmente perceptible, el hedor que la mugre causaba era como un perfecto aromatizador ambiental que dificultaba su localización, por eso se mantenían sucios y no se esforzaba mucho en su higiene. Pero ahora él era poderoso, milenios de ser un gran cazador le habían dado la fuerza y el poder suficiente como para ser casi invencible, se necesitarían decenas de flechas errantes para matarlo, y solo si está muy debilitado por una intensa y furiosa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya no era una presa fácil.

Con eso en mente, consideró la posibilidad de darse una profunda ducha, pero el pequeño ojo de agua no sería suficiente como para poder asearse por completo pues era muy pequeño, entonces se levantó para buscar otro más grande. Se adentró al bosque, cosa que evitaba hacer pues los humanos estaban asentados al otro lado y no podía cruzar, pero convencido de que un rio atravesaba el bosque, continuó. Algunos metros adelante ubicó un pequeño lago, oculto entre los espesos árboles y se metió. Era lo suficientemente grande y profundo como para que el agua le alcanzara la cintura y pudiese dar un par de brazadas para nadar, entonces se dedicó a frotar cada parte de él, para sacar toda la suciedad.

Había olvidado lo que era tocar el agua, era una sensación reconfortante y sanamente placentera. Cuando era joven se duchaba diariamente, hasta que descubrió que su olor natural era la causa por la que siempre era encontrado por otros nephilims. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero, y fresco, se zambulló para lavarse el rostro y el cuello, frotó con insistencia, con la esperanza de sacarse toda la pus seca. La sensación le fue tan refrescante, que no se notó sonriente.

Sus garras arrancadas comenzaron a sanar, sentía una ligera comezón, pero eso no lo desanimó. Se aseguró de asear cada parte de él, hasta que notó una risa juguetona, acompañada de la más bella melodía jamás escuchada. Detuvo su jugueteo, ya estaba terminando de lavar su largo cabello, cuando vio la gran neblina blanca rodeando todo el lago. La escuchaba con tal claridad, que bramó una gran carcajada y su interior se removió.

Había tenido una horrible vida, recordar le era doloroso y causaba que se enfureciera por la tristeza, pero aun recordaba cómo se sentía la dicha. Ella siempre era el motivo.

Se mantuvo quieto, escuchando y observando a su alrededor, hasta que logró divisar una suave luz rosácea a un costado del lago. Lentamente se incorporó y avanzó hacia aquella dirección, trató de no hacer ruido, de mantenerse lo más sigiloso posible, hasta que alcanzó un gran árbol que se elevaba más allá de su cabeza. La gran copa del árbol no solo bloqueaba la luz de la luna, no permitía que ninguna luz penetrase, pero de alguna forma, la luz entre la neblina era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar todo a su alrededor.

En el centro, el casi transparente volan de un vestido blanco se movía con gracia, con pureza. Una cinta roja acompañaba el danzar de la tela, y un largo y hermoso cabello pelirrojo iba detrás como un elegante toque final al movimiento.

La melodía se hacía cada vez más alta, sentía el corazón a punto de explotar pues, frente a él, ella se estaba mostrando.

El aliento salió pesado de su boca, estaba observando a la criatura más bella que había visto. Ella era tan pura y cristalina, que su sonrisa solo le causó paz. Danzaba con los ojos cerrados, su largo vestido despejaba la parte frontal de su cuerpo, mostrando la figura femenina de una humana.

 _Una humana._

Ella era como una humana. La más perfecta y bella humana jamás vio.

Observó minuciosamente sus pies descalzos. Los dedos eran pequeños, pero finos en las puntas y alargados. Sus tobillos parecían ser frágiles, juraban no sostener demasiado peso, pero eso no pareció importante pues ella flotaba, justo como la neblina se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Su cadera era ancha y su cintura estrecha, estar rodeada con la cinta roja solo la acentuaba más. El corpiño del vestido estaba gratamente lleno con generosos pechos, meciéndose y rebotando con su andar. Tenía un cuello largo y delgado, sus brazos descubiertos exponían una piel blanca como la leche, parecía ser suave y tersa. Su rostro tenía un contorno corazón, con labios gruesos y carnosos de color cereza, siempre sonriente. Distinguía una nariz pequeña y los parpados más cremosos y perfectos que jamás existieron.

 _¿Es ella?_ —Era el ser más bello que había visto, imposible que luciera así de perfecto—. _¿Por qué ella es tan hermosa cuando yo soy tan repugnante?_ —se cuestionó. Debía ser un error, alguien como aquella criatura que danzaba con tal gracia debía pertenecer a otro, a un ángel, no a un ordinario y horrible nephilim.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el danzar airoso de sus manos. Los dedos largos y blancos guiaban el movimiento, tornándolo más cautivador, casi sensual. En cada segundo que la observó, su corazón latió con fuerza, retumbándole en la cabeza, y por todo el cuerpo.

Suspiró casi sin aliento cuando ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, entonces ella se detuvo. Sus miradas no chocaron por accidente, se encontraron en el momento exacto, como si todo hubiese estado sincronizado. Como si el espacio y tiempo hubiesen confabulado para congelarse en el preciso instante en el que ambos fueron consientes uno del otro. En ese momento Brick decidió que, a partir de ese instante, el rosa de las florecillas en primavera sería su color favorito pues era el tono de sus ojos. Ella tenía el iris de color rosa. Jamás había visto tal magnifica cualidad.

—Brick… —Ella pronunció, su voz ya no resonó solo en la mente del nephilim, el mismo bosque escuchó.

Sin notar lo que ocurría sobre ellos, ella retrocedió, la neblina comenzó a disiparse, perdiendo volumen y cuerpo. Ella se fue desvaneciendo, sus ojos no se despegaron, pero lagrimearon sangre. De su rostro desapareció aquella expresión serena, para ser ocupada por una de completo terror.

Él quiso articular palabras, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, solo ahí notó que estaban siendo rodeados por una sombra negra y pesada que se estaba esparciendo por todo el bosque, calcinando sin quemar toda la vida que encontrase a su paso.

Ella llevó sus manos al centro de su pecho, doblándose por el dolor. Gritó con tal fuerza que las avecillas que la sombra aún no había alcanzado chillaron y salieron volando de las copas de los árboles.

Él quiso apresurarse hacia su encuentro, pero cuando ella lo vio, lo detuvo al levantar una mano, pidiéndole que pare.

—¡NO! —gritó— ¡LO QUE SIENTES NO ES CORRECTO! —se estremeció y cayó por completo al suelo— ¡BRICK, NO!

Desconcertado, quiso avanzar y ayudarle, pero sus alas comenzaron a revelarse y removerse con violencia, causando que ambas se soltaran y se extendieran para levantar el vuelo contra su voluntad. Intentó sujetarse del tronco del gran árbol, pero cuando la sombra lo alcanzó, este se hiso cenizas, desapareciendo rápidamente. Ella fue alcanzada por la sombra y, con una mano extendida hacia su dirección, gritando su nombre.

—¡BRICK!

Los pétalos rosas debajo de sus pies fue lo último que vio, antes de entender en las lágrimas en su rosácea mirada que jamás la volvería a ver. Ni escuchar…

La sombra negra avanzó y se expandió, aniquilando todo a su paso. Cuando alcanzó al poblado más cercano, los gritos apenas y duraron un momento pues los humanos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para salir de sus chozas. Las alas de Brick volaron alto, lo arrastraron muy lejos de ahí, no le permitieron descender o tomar el control, solo pudo mirar absorto. Al levantar la mirada al cielo nocturno, la luna no se mostró, se mantuvo oculta entre las nubes cargadas de agua que chocaban entre sí, causando truenos y poderosos rayos. La naturaleza se reveló contra él, pues cuando el agua comenzó a caer, un intenso ardor se esparció por toda su piel. Símbolos extraños se le tatuaron a fuego vivo con cada gota, y el plumaje de sus alas se incendió.

La caída fue brutal, los huesos de sus extremidades se rompieron, y el estruendo del golpe resonó por todo el lugar desconocido. Cayó en la cima una gran montaña al amanecer. Se mantuvo quieto mientras esperaba la regeneración de su propio cuerpo, pasó toda la mañana siendo golpeado por el sol, mientras su mente se mantenía en blanco. No podía procesar lo que había ocurrido, lo asimilaba con un horrible sueño.

La llamó hasta que se desgarró la garganta y su voz se quebró, pero nada pasó. No hubo respuesta, ni indicios de ella.

Para el anochecer su cuerpo había mejorado. Lentamente se incorporó, sus alas comenzaban a abrirse, como si se estuviese preparando para retomar el vuelo. Antes de siquiera permitirles aletear, tomó una roca filosa y se las arregló para quebrarlas. Rompió el hueso radio y golpeó hasta escuchar el crujido del hueso ulna y los del metacarpos. Con profundos gruñidos utilizó sus propias garras para arrancarse las plumas, desde la cobertura menor hasta las remeras terciarias. La carne viva que quedó fue desgarrada hasta donde sus garras alcanzaron. Cuando el dolor lo debilitó, se dejó caer arrodillado.

Gritó por ella, de nuevo, llamándola. Estaba enfurecido, cegado por la rabia y el dolor. Maldijo a HaShem una y otra vez por su horrible destino. Había pasado milenios sin llorar, esa noche lo hiso al entender que había hecho algo que no comprendía, y que la había condenado.

Cerca de ahí, un par de ojos esmeraldas lo observaban, con una flecha errante apuntándole.

Sintió la punzada en el pecho, al bajar el rostro, encontró una flecha errante clavada en su tórax. La arrancó sin problemas y luego levantó la mirada.

Un nephilim, probablemente de tierra por las púas en su cuerpo, relativamente joven, ya tenía otra flecha apuntándole. La lanzó de nuevo en el mismo sitio, pero no causó el efecto esperado. El nephilim pareció molesto y de nuevo sacó otra flecha para lanzarla de inmediato, eso lo hiso enfurecer.

—Deja de hacer esa maldita cosa, —gruñó y se quitó la flecha— necesitas decenas de flechas errantes para siquiera hacerme marear. —con el dorso de su mano se limpió el sudor y las lágrimas del rostro, lentamente se levantó hasta lograr equilibrarse. —No las desperdicies en mí.

En el suelo estaban los pedazos arrancados y rotos de sus alas, la sangre goteaba de lo que le quedaba del hueso humero expuesto de ambas, intentando ignorar a su acompañante, observó el sitio en el que había caído. No lo reconoció, ni siquiera sabía que podía volar a distancias tan largas en tan poco tiempo, pero ese pareció un lugar desértico y muy lejos de todo lo que alguna vez conoció.

A excepción del nephilim que no le apartaba la mirada.

—¡¿Qué clase de nephilim eres?! —le gritó— ¡¿Qué edad tienes, y por qué no has muerto si te he lanzado 3 flechas errantes?!

Giró para verlo, el nephilim no parecía tan mayor, supuso que apenas tenía unos pocos siglos de vida, pero ya había aprendido a ocultar su olor. Tenía una gruesa capa de suciedad encima, usaba varias pieles para cubrirse el cuerpo, y tenía un saco colgándole de la cintura. Sus cuernos negros no eran tan largos ni retorcidos, su pelo estaba sujetado por completo, solo se asomaba un gran bulto de pelo negro y enmarañado sobre su cabeza. Sus facciones aún estaban cambiando, todavía tenía rasgos y una apariencia humana y decentemente aceptable, pero ya alcanzaba su altura. Las partes visibles de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por púas negras y lechosas, supuso que era venenoso. El plumaje de sus alas eran de color verde tornasol, sus alas eran pequeñas a comparación de las de él y parecía tener control de ellas pues se mantenían quietas y no las tenía sujetadas con sogas.

Hiso un cálculo rápido, solo necesitaría un par de flechas errantes para acabar con joven nephilim, pero no tenía ninguna a la mano y no se sentía fuerte como para luchar con el _niño_ pues estaba seguro de que podría resistencia y no se dejaría asesinar tan fácilmente.

—Vete de aquí… antes de que decida ponerte en mi lista. —advirtió— Estoy herido y sin flechas, pero podría tomar las tuyas sin problema. Tengo ventaja sobre ti.

Esta vez no hubo una dulce voz en su cabeza que lo premiara por su decisión.

El nephilim desconocido bajó su flecha y relajó los músculos, miró a su alrededor y resopló. Avanzó hacia él mientras guardaba su flecha en el carcaj.

—¿Qué fue eso de anoche? Nunca había visto algo igual…

—No lo sé. —dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él.

El desconocido lo siguió, pero cuando llegó al sitio en el que habían quedado los pedazos de las alas, se detuvo y miró con desagrado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿acaso estás loco?

—Niño, haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Tengo demasiadas preguntas y eres el primer longevo que encuentro. —corrió detrás de él— Los otros… fueron menores que yo. —dijo con orgullo.

—Que bien —continuó avanzando.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Brick se detuvo y levantó la mirada, observó hacia el gran valle que se extendía frente a él. Se sintió tan pequeño en ese instante, que respondió sin pensar. —Brick… —Había adoptado el nombre cuando ella comparó su terquedad con una roca dura y rojiza que los humanos comenzaban a pulverizar para amasar recipientes y moldear paredes para sus chozas. Le gustaba la manera en la que ella lo hacía sonar imponente, por eso lo prefirió. Solamente ella sabía su nombre, ahora no podría escucharlo de nuevo, nunca más.

—Yo soy Butch…

Los siguientes días, ambos caminaron sin rumbo, se acompañaron porque no tenían mejor opción.

Las alas de Brick se regeneraron sin problema al anochecer del tercer día, Butch le ayudó en silencio a amarrarlas con la única soga que llevaba en su saco. Se sorprendió cuando las vio extendidas, tratando de volar sin control, incluso ayudó al nephilim de fuego para no ser arrastrado por ellas. En pago, Brick respondió algunas de las preguntas básicas que le hiso, solo para hacerlo callar por un rato. Las preguntas se detuvieron cuando le gruñó que lo dejara en paz. Ya no tenía ánimos de responder, solo quería tranquilidad y silencio absoluto.

Cuando el cansancio se hiso notorio, dejaron de caminar.

Se ayudaron mutuamente para encontrar alimento, luego intentaron levantar un campamento para cubrirse de una tormenta de nieve, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes pues el aire se llevó lo poco que habían levantado. Brick no hiso ningún esfuerzo para siquiera buscarse algo que cubriese su vergüenza, solo se recostó en medio de la nada y miró el cielo, esperando su muerte.

Harto del pesimismo de Brick, Butch lo abandonó al quito día.

Cuando entendió que no moriría y que debía seguir, Brick se levantó y se obligó a caminar. Avanzó sin ánimos hasta que cruzó todo el valle desértico y llegó al mar. El agua helada rompía con violencia sobre el acantilado, la marea se encontraba agitada para cuando llegó, Brick solo se sentó en la orilla y miró la inmensidad del mar.

Apenas ahí meditó cada parte vivida aquella noche en el bosque, cuando la vio por primera vez, solo para perderla después.

Odiaba a su padre y a HaShem por condenarlo por algo de lo que no era responsable. Odiaba a su madre por abandonarlo. Odiaba la tentación que tuvo que resistir y todos sus años viviendo en la represión de su naturaleza. Odiaba no ser un humano. Odiaba ser asqueroso y no poder hacer nada. Odiaba todo lo que sabía y lo que anhelaba ser.

Pero lo que más odiaba, era el vacío que ella representaba en su vida. Desde que tenía memoria, sentía que algo le faltaba, solo cuando ella le hablaba se sentía completo, pero en sus silencios comprendía que no era suficiente.

—La quiero de vuelta. —susurró— Ella es mía, me pertenece… ¡NO ES TUYA! —rugió al viento— ¡ES MÍA, SOLO MÍA! —El aire golpeó en su cara, pero no se detuvo. La furia inundaba su cuerpo, temblaba por el coraje embravecido que sentía recorriéndole las entrañas. Solo la quería de vuelta, no le importaba nada más. —¡ES MÍA!...

Gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz. Hasta que el atardecer cayó. Hasta que las estrellas y la luna llena iluminaron el cielo. Hasta que el mar rugió.

—Yo puedo traerla para ti, hijo mío…

Una dura y profunda voz lo sorprendió, causándole un sobresalto, Brick giró de prisa. Detrás de él, un hombre de su mismo tamaño le sonrió. El hombre vestía prendas extrañas de color negro. Olía bien, a maderas curtidas y cuero. Su negro pelo estaba untado de aceite y lo mantenía hacia atrás, con el rostro despejado. Tenía la piel rojiza, pero no se veía grotesco ni horrible como él, tampoco tenía alas, ni piel agrietada. Sus glóbulos oculares y labios eran completamente negros, y tenía una sonrisa demasiado confiable en el rostro. Brick se levantó y se acercó al extraño.

—¿Quién eres? —demandó saber.

—Tu creador. —respondió con la sonrisa intacta mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes.

—¿HaShem?

—No —respondió con severidad— Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre… —advirtió amenazante y dio un paso hacia adelante— Yo soy tu creador, el único al que debes honor, obediencia y respeto. —al ver la expresión desconcertante, resopló— Soy tu padre, Brick. Tú eres mi hijo.

 _¿Eso era posible?_ —Brick se preguntó. Se suponía que los ángeles caídos no tenían permitido acercarse a sus hijos, no podían siquiera presentarse ante ellos físicamente, mucho menos declarar ser sus progenitores. Debía ser una ilusión. Un irritante delirio.

—Todas las dudas que siempre has tenido yo las responderé, a su tiempo… Ahora solo tengo un momento, soy alguien sumamente ocupado —sonrió con sorna— He venido para calmar tu tormento, mi hijo.

—No entiendo…

—Te ha sido arrebatado lo que más amas. Yo puedo dártelo de vuelta. —levantó una mano y señaló a su lado.

Una sombra negra se hiso visible hasta tomar forma, el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ella estaba desnuda, bailaba provocativamente mientras sus manos amasaban sus pechos, excitándose los pezones. Su cabello, tan rojo como el fuego, flameaba con cada movimiento acentuando la escena. Tenía los labios rojos y carnosos. Las facciones de su rostro tenían una capa de extraña pintura, la hacía lucir mayor, y perversa. Sus ojos rojos lo miraban con deseo mientras sus labios lo llamaban sin parar. Sus uñas eran largas y se arrastraban por toda la piel de sus muslos hasta sus pechos sin dejar de bailar. Su piel era blanca y cremosa, con pecas esparcidas por doquier. Meneaba las caderas, haciendo movimientos propios del acto sexual. Ella gemía su nombre, lo llamaba una y otra vez mientras le extendía el brazo para pedirle que se uniera a ella.

Brick observó asombrado, no era la primera vez que veía a una humana desnuda por completo, pero si era la primera que lo llamaba para copular.

—Te desea a ti… Solo a ti. —escuchó en su oído— Si te unes a mí, ella será toda tuya. Ella, y miles más.

Entre más la observaba, más parecido le encontraba a la mujer que había visto en la neblina, algunas noches atrás, pero algo en ella no encajaba.

—Es ella, te lo aseguro, solo que un poco mejorada, solo para ti.

La mujer desapareció por un momento, cuando estuvo de vuelta, llevaba consigo a un hombre.

Él la sujetaba de la mano, la atraía hacia él para besarla y acariciarla por completo. La escena comenzó a ponerse morbosa a sus ojos. El hombre le dio la vuelta, ella le inclinó el trasero y la tomó desde atrás. Ambos comenzaron a fornicar, realizando posturas que él solo había visto en su imaginación.

—¿Lo ves? —en su oído escuchó— ¿Ves cuan atractivo es él?

Brick prestó atención al hombre y le dio la razón. Alto, fornido y sin ningún defecto. Su piel era blanca y tenía rasgos finos. Sus labios eran medianamente gruesos, sus ojos rojos como la sangre eran extraños, hipnotizantes, pero no terroríficos. Sonreía con placer y aun así lucía hermoso. Lo que más le gustó, fue el largo de su cabello pelirrojo. Le llegaba a la altura de la espalda baja, los largos cabellos tenían vida y forma, no era una maraña sucia y asquerosa como el pelo que él tenía.

—Eres tú, en la forma natural que te negaron… Si te unes a mí, esa será tu imagen. Dejarás de ser esta porquería a la que te condenaron… serás perfecto, y hermoso. Las humanas te amarán, ellas se arrancarán sus ropas y abrirán sus piernas para ti. Todas las humanas que desees, solo para ti.

Brick asintió enérgico, pues era todo lo que él anhelaba.

—¿Aceptas, hijo mío?

—Si. —respondió sin apartar la mirada del par de pelirrojos que fornicaban frente a él— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —la pareja desapareció de inmediato sin dejar rastro, y solo ahí Brick pudo reaccionar y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ah, nada importante. Un par de cosas sencillas solamente.

—No poseo nada. Mi riqueza consiste en tres flechas errantes y el carcaj, algunos harapos, sogas… ¿te sirve una cueva?

El hombre le sonrió y negó— Esa no es tu riqueza, es solo basura pestilente. Junto a mí, tendrás verdadera riqueza y poder.

—No tengo nada que te interese entonces. —murmuró con lamento.

—¡OH! Mi inocente hijo, tienes un enorme y valioso tesoro… —levantó la mano, y en su palma apareció el rostro de ella, su alma— Entrégamela, y lo obtendrás todo.

Brick amplió los ojos involuntariamente. Acortó la distancia e intentó tomarla en sus manos, pero cuando alcanzó la palma de su padre, ella se desvaneció como la neblina.

—¿Cómo es posible?... ¡LA TIENES!

—Verás, mi pequeño retoño… Ella sigue a tu lado, pero ha sido castigada. Ahora no tiene voz, está encerrada, es como si estuviese dormida. Si me la entregas, podré liberarla, moldearla para ti y… otras cosas sin importancia. —sonrió con arrogancia— Lo importante aquí es que aceptes entregarme tu alma. Yo me ocuparé del resto.

Brick guardó silencio, meditó las palabras de su padre. En un inicio le pareció una buena idea, la liberaría y él se la entregaría, podría tomarla para si mismo, y sí… Sí quería.

Haberla visto le había despertado un sentimiento profundo de deseo. Él la deseaba, había reprimido el sentimiento durante todo ese tiempo, pero era claro lo que quería. La quería para él. La deseaba como mujer. Quería tenerla para cumplir todo lo que había soñado hacerles a las humanas, y lo que había visto momentos atrás. Había sido su compañera durante toda su vida, ella lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Siempre anhelaba escucharla y sentirla, ahora entendía la razón.

La amaba. La deseaba. Más que a nada.

Pero estaba prohibido. Era tabú lo que él quería.

—¿Eso es posible? ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella si te la entrego? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí. No hay nada que no te conceda, mi hijo. Ella volverá a ti —respondió de inmediato— Podrás tomarla como quieras y cuantas veces quieras —movió sus manos, y la pelirroja desnuda apareció de nuevo, pero ahora pudo ver realmente la diferencia.

Tenían un ligero parecido, pero incluso sus miradas expresaban cosas muy distintas.

—Esa no es ella —gruñó.

—La he mejorado para ti.

—Es diferente… ¡NO ES ELLA!

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Ni siquiera tiene un nombre.

—Solo lo sé… Intentas darme a otra, pero no la quiero. No es lo que deseo.

—Claro que la quieres. La quieres desde mucho antes que a ella… ¿no la reconoces? Mírala de nuevo. —incitó.

La mujer bailó de nuevo, sonriéndole, insinuando su cuerpo para él. Brick prestó atención en sus ojos, eran idénticos a los del humano que había tomado su lugar junto a ella.

—¿Quién es ella? —giró hacia él— ¡¿QUIÉN ES ESA HUMANA?! —rugió.

El hombre le sonrió —La zorra prostituta de tu madre… —luego la mujer desapareció— ¿Quién más podría ser? Solo alguien como ella se atrevería a abrirte las piernas porque, ¡mírate, maldita abominación!

Brick enfureció y abrió su hocico para escupirle fuego, pero el hombre frente a él no se movió, se mantuvo sereno, e intacto.

—¡NO ERES MI PADRE!

—Eres el ultimo bastardo que me queda, has asesinado a tus hermanos, y él está a punto de dormir… Te necesito para repartir mi semilla entre los humanos. ¡VENDRÁS CONMIGO! —El hombre dejó de serlo, para transformarse en lo que realmente era. Un ángel caído. Su cuerpo se transformó el algo mucho peor de lo que Brick era. Sus alas eran 10 veces más grandes que las de él, sus cuernos se retorcían y extendía de manera dolorosa a la vista, su aspecto era muchísimo más repulsivo que el de él. —Entrégamela, o yo la tomaré.

—¡¿Por qué la quieres?!

—¡PORQUE LA NECESITO PARA DOMINARTE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA INÚTIL!

Brick fue tomado del cuello para ser estrangulado, posó sus manos en la enorme mano que lo sostenía, e intentó soltarse, pero resultó imposible. Su padre era mucho más grande, fuerte y poderoso. Era inútil luchar. Con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir, habló.

—E-ella nunca fue mía… —cerró los ojos y la atrajo en su mente— Siempre le perteneció a… —tosió con dolor— a él. A Ha-HaShem…

—¡NO, NO ES ASÍ!... ¡RETRACTATE, AHORA! —rugió.

—N-no… Ella es de él. HaShem es… nu-estro señor. Mi único pa-padre… —la presión en su cuello aumentó mientras escuchaba el bramido furioso del demonio.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto por la presión, que alcanzó a distinguir legiones de horribles criaturas que rugían frenéticamente a su alrededor. Su vista se posó en el firmamento, mientras sentía sus miembros ser desgarrados. Ignoró el dolor que la muerte causaba al avecinarse, pues se concentró en el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y en aquella dulce voz que cantó para él en su oído, y escuchó su nombre tan claro, que la sintió ahí, dentro de él.

 _《_ _Brick, soy de ti, siempre de ti…_ _》_

Antes de caer en la eterna oscuridad, lo último que su mirada apreció fueron sus ojos rosas y la sonrisa en sus labios de cereza. Florecillas del color de la primavera cayeron de sus cabellos, danzando con el viento mientras le cantaban el nombre que tanto deseó saber.

 _Blossom..._

…

—:—

…

4829 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

—Siento que te conozco hace tiempo. De otro milenio, de otro cielo. Dime si me recuerdas aún…

La pelirroja tarareó suavemente mientras pasaba delicadamente cada página del libro entre sus manos. Cuando el coro de aquella canción volvió a sonar, ella levantó la mirada.

La letra le hacía sentir algo extraño, como si supiera a qué se refería. Era la sexta vez que escuchaba esa canción en esa semana, y ni siquiera era una canción de moda, solo la escuchaba por casualidad.

—Dime si reconoces mi voz… —suspiró y volvió la atención al libro.

Debía entregar un ensayo sobre nephilims para su clase de teología, llevaba semanas enteras investigando sobre el tema, pero ni siquiera entendía con exactitud toda la información recabada. Los mitos aseguraban una cosa, los libros de ficción decían otra, los libros religiosos narraban lo contrario y con todo eso no podía encontrar un punto medio. Y estaba harta del tema.

Con desgano resopló y cerró el libro, apagó su laptop y guardó el resto de sus pertenencias en la mochila. Al levantarse de la silla, se despidió de sus compañeras de clase que aún trabajaban en sus propios proyectos y caminó hacia la recepción de la biblioteca universitaria.

—Me llevo éste, por favor. —dijo amablemente a la secretaria mientras entregaba el libro, esperó con paciencia a que le sellaran su tarjeta y, al girar, su mano chocó con alguien, causando que el libro que iba a guardar en su mochila se cayera de su mano y con él, los objetos del extraño.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó rápidamente mientras se agachaba para recoger el libro y los del desconocido.

—Descuida —una voz masculina le respondió— fue mi culpa.

Ella levantó la mirada, una energía le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio dos profundos ojos rojos y una sonrisa en el rostro de un muy atractivo pelirrojo.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose como boba por comprender que lo estaba observando por demasiado tiempo del socialmente estipulado hacia un desconocido que en su vida había visto.

—Pe-perdón —se disculpó y bajó la mirada para buscar su libro. Al ver que en el suelo ya no había nada, levantó la mirada, el libro se encontraba a centímetros de ella, en las manos del pelirrojo. —¡Oh! uhm… muchas gracias —lo tomó y aprovechó para disimular su nerviosismo al meter el libro en su mochila. —Perdón, últimamente ando distraída y…

—No hay problema, yo venía leyendo un mensaje de mi móvil, técnicamente, fue mi culpa. —Sonrió de nuevo— Te me haces conocida… ¿compartimos alguna clase?

—Oh, no. Creo que no. Aunque igual te siento familiar, lo cual es imposible porque solo llevo un semestre en la universidad y el mismo tiempo en el país.

—Vaya, ¿de dónde eres?

—Israel. —respondió orgullosa.

—Eso es interesante, ahora entiendo tu acento. ¿Cómo es por…? —Fue interrumpido con el carraspeo de la secretaria, quien los reprendió en silencio y les indicó la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando en claro que no era el mejor sitio para charlar.

—Lo siento

—Perdón.

Ambos se disculparon, bajando la voz.

—Eh… oye, —se acercó a ella— ¿me aceptas un café? Claro, si no estás ocupada.

Ella le sonrió y asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Pero, ¿no ibas a entrar? —lo detuvo a un metro de la puerta— porque si tenías planes, podemos posponer el café.

—No. Solo vine a traer una copia de llaves a mis compañeros de departamento —le señaló un costado de la recepción, donde dos jóvenes les hacían señas. El moreno de pelo negro palmeó en el aire, como si nalgueara a alguien y meció las caderas de manera vulgar. El rubio carcajeó sonoramente, para luego agitar su puño horizontalmente frente a su boca, insinuando otro acto sexual-oral, hasta que la recepcionista les llamó la atención. Ambos pelirrojos decidieron huir de ahí entre risas para salvarse de la reprimenda y segura amonestación.

—Perdón, son algo idiotas.

—Tranquilo, mis compañeras también son algo… molestas —sonrió mientras bajaban las escaleras al recordar los constantes enfrentamientos entre Buttercup y Bubbles, sus compañeras de piso— Oh, que descortés de mi parte. Soy Blossom —le extendió la mano— un gusto…

— El gusto es mío, Blossom. —tomó su mano con suavidad para responder la cortesía— Me llamo Brick…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estrechándose las manos. Ninguno lo admitió en ese instante, pero fueron conscientes de la energía que vibró en su interior.

 _Sólo con tocar tus manos, puedo revelarte mi alma. Dime si reconoces mi voz…_

—:—

 **FIN**

—:—

 _ **¿Quién es HaShem?**_

Término hebreo que significa 'El Nombre'. Se utiliza para evitar referir el nombre de Dios. Se denomina así para preservar el tercer mandamiento entregado por Dios a Moisés, el cual advierte de no pronunciar el nombre sagrado en vano.

HaShem es la manera que tiene el judaísmo de afirmar que el único nombre que identifica realmente a su Dios es aquél que ni siquiera lo nombra, pues consideran que nada existente abarca la realidad de Dios. Otras interpretaciones atribuyen a HaShem, el significado de " _Yo soy_ ", que es lo que habría respondido la divinidad a Moisés, cuando este le preguntó por su nombre ante la zarza ardiente de Horeb.

 _ **Conno, ¿por qué elegiste el término?**_

Porque se me dio la gana y, además, suena genial.

 **Escribir esto me tomó EONES.**

Ok, no tanto, pero si me quemé las neuronas para hacer salir la idea. ¿Qué creen? Escribía, leía, lo odiaba, Y LO BORRABA, y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo. De verdad se cumplió el objetivo, FUE UN TORTUOSO RETO. Si no les gustó, ¡ALV SE JODEN, QUE ASI QUEDA Y YA!

Presiento que hay partes que no se entenderán, digo, a mí me cuesta un poco entender el final XD ¡SI, YO LO ESCRIBÍ, YA LO SÉ! XD pero, por si necesitan un poco de ayuda extra, les explico.

Se supone que el alma pertenece a Dios, no al humano designado, por lo tanto, no puedes vender tu alma porque no te pertenece. Quise aplicar esto acá. Brick lo entendió, luego de milenios de vida, y en el momento en el que se la exigieron. Podía sentir miles de cosas respecto a ella, pero en el fondo sabía que no era suya, por eso se las apartaban de sí mismos.

Ella fue castigada por el deseo que causó en Brick, pues no debía mostrarse. (Sep, la nena sabía que, si Brick la veía, se enamoraría de ella, por eso tienen prohibido mostrarse ante ellos, para no tentarlos con su apariencia humana) Y no, ella nunca se aleja de él, solo se mantenía callada. En la última ocasión, ella fue "silenciada" para que Brick se resignara y poco a poco la olvidara. Tenía pensado matarla, pero meeh… me gustó como quedó al final.

El querido padre de nuestro nephilim es Him, ¡Y EL MUY HIJO DE PERRO LE QUERÍA VENDER A SU PROPIA MADRE! Hiso que la imagen engañosa mostrara a MADRE E HIJO TENIENDO SEXO. Pero, ya saben, es un demonio así que no es tan disparatado viniendo de Him.

 _¿Reconocieron quien es la madre de Brick?_

Sep, sep, es ELLA. Esa perversa pelirroja que medio fandom odia xD ¡NO ES PRINCESA! Me encantó la idea de ponerla como su madre, me gustó muchísimo. Y si, la muy maldita lo abandonó cuando era un pequeñito de 4 años. Por eso fue condenada al infierno. ¡Y SI! Era una prostituta, de esas corrientitas y baratas. ¡Iug, Him! Que asquito, deveras -.-

 _El final:_

HaShem siempre observa todo, él lo sabe todo, digo, ¡ES HASHEM! Le otorgó el perdón a Brick cuando nuestro besho pelirrojo declaró que ella le pertenecía a HaShem, haciendo a un lado su egoísmo, reconociendo su poder, por eso le concedió lo que más quería, ser un humano, un hijo amado de su propia creación. Ella siempre obró bien, por eso también fue recompensada con la vida, para que pudiesen ser uno solo, como siempre debió ser.

 _Conno, ¿pero 4000 y picos años después?_

Sip. Adopto la teoría de que "un día de Dios" son millones y millones de años humanos, asi que, lo que a HaShem le toma unos minutos hacer, a los humanos les toma milenios, por eso ellos se reencuentran muchísimo tiempo después. Y no, ya no como nephilim y alma, sino como dos humanos, con sus propias almas. De hecho, no me opongo si alguno declara que sus almas se complementan, como el trillado "alma gemela.

 _¿Qué ocurre con los otros nenes?_

Son relleno XD Peeero, les dejo a elección lo que ocurre con ellos. Pueden imaginarse lo que quieran de sus vidas como nephilim, yo solo declaro que algo hicieron bien como para merecer la humanidad y bendición de HaShem, aunque creo que ya de ultimo medio que se arrepiente al ver como pecan sin pena ni pudor. -.-

 _¿Quiénes eran las neblinas de Butch y Boomer?_

Ya lo saben~ 7w7

 _¿Ellos se emparejan después?_

¡NO EXISTEN LIMITES!

Ya por ultimo. No pidan continuación, se los pido de rodillas *no se arrodilla ni verdura* ME ES UNA TORTURA CUANDO ME PIDEN CONTINUACIÓN A UN ONE SHOT. No habrá continuación. ¡ESCRITO ESTÁ!

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así, ¡háganmelo saber con un lindo review! Recuerden que nos alimentamos de su amor~~

 _¡Lo olvidaba!_

La canción que Blossom escucha, es porque la bibliotecaria ha estado viendo una novela brasileña, se bajó el soundtrack y ha estado escuchándolo en el trabajo una y otra vez. ¬¬ Se llama "Marcas de ayer" de la novela brasileña "EL CLON" (la amo *-*)

—:—

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

—:—

 **Regalo con especial cariño para** **BrickxBloss-Reds** **.**

 **Dedicado a la bola de brujas del** _ **Aquelarre**_ **. Las amo, maldetas .l.**


End file.
